The Darkness: Loss of The Light
by Ascended Demon
Summary: Barry encounters someone who says that his pure heart is dying, and it's all because of his team, and the things they said to him. That the emotional damage was becoming physical. Can they save his heart before his light dies? Or will the darkness be all that's left? And what will happen if it is?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. I'm Ascended Demon, a new author. I've read a few Flash fanfics, and I've seen the show, all the way up to the end of Season 3, cause they still don't have Season 4 on Netflix.**

 **Anyway, I should let you all know that I've never really been much of a fan of DC, since I preferred Marvel. But I did love Man of Steel and Justice League. And after watching The Flash, I became a fan of Barry. He's one of my favorite DC characters, the other being Superman or Clark. That was his human name, right?**

 **Also, you all should know that I have mixed feelings about Caitlin, Cisco, and the rest of the team. One moment, I think they're okay, but when they hurt Barry, I wanted nothing more than to hurt them.**

 **Now, with that out of the way, on with the story.**

* * *

It was late at night in Central City, and it would've been just another night, had there not been a bank robbery. The robber had stolen at least a million dollars before driving here, to an old building at an old construction sight.

The money was in a bag, several feet away from him as he sat on a brick, not caring about the cash. No, it wasn't about the money at all. He just needed something to catch the Flash's attention, and what better way to do so than to commit a crime? All he had to do now was wait, and Barry would find him.

Finally, he heard the sound of wind as he arrived, several feet behind him.

"Flash." He stood up and turned around to face the speedster. "You're two minutes late. But that doesn't matter now. Would you prefer if I called you Barry?"

"How do you know my name?" Barry asked in shock.

The robber sighed. "I know everything about you, your team, but what I know most is your pain."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Barry said, completely sincere.

The robber shook his head. "You wanna know why I picked this place? It's private, and there's an old, yet functioning security camera that Cisco could hack into. In fact, they're watching us right now, but I've disabled your comms, so this conversation won't be interrupted. You and I should talk."

"About what?"

"Well, you see, I like you Barry. I've been watching you grown, even before the Particle Accelerator. You've impressed me many times, but not with your speed. It was all a combination of your indomitable will, and your pure heart. And honestly, I'm surprised you're even alive. But to avoid confusion, I'm not talking about how you survived your battles with Savitar, Eobard, Zoom, and everyone else that tried to kill you. I'm surprised because your heart is still beating, even after the immense damage is has recently sustained."

"What damage? I didn't get shot in the heart or anything." Barry said in confusion.

"Before we continue, you may call me Spectre, for now. Mostly cause I don't want Cisco to pick a pathetic nickname for me. Anyway, let's start with this. Before the Accelerator, you had two abilities. Your indomitable will and your pure heart. You are what is known as a semi-supernatural being. A supernatural being with the body of a mortal. As such, you are vulnerable to mortally means, including Cisco's vibes. But that is because you allow yourself to be detected, you could always conceal yourself from being perceived by machines and extrasensory abilities. But that's not what I wanted to tell you. It's about that pure heart of yours."

"What about it?" Barry asked, still processing what he just heard.

Spectre sighed. "I wasn't lying when I said it had sustained damage. It's not physical damage. Not yet, at least. But you'll notice once it begins to manifest. And there's nothing you or your team can do about it."

Barry shook his head. "I don't understand. How did it even get damaged?"

Spectre shook his head as he sighed again. "Oh, Barry. You truly do have a pure heart. You are blind to what is causing the damage, but since you won't likely figure out the cause on your own, I'll tell you. It's your so-called team that's causing the damage every time they hurt you."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Well, a pure heart's a supernatural thing. Normally, a little heartache wouldn't bother it, but something this severe, and this frequent? Your heart ends up turning that empathic damage into actual damage, slowly but surely destroying it. You haven't noticed because it all began recently, and you won't feel the effects for now."

"Yeah, and why should I believe you?"

"Simple. You know deep down it's true. You believe in the impossible, and you have been hurt by their words. It's funny, words really can hurt someone, especially if that emotional damage can be converted into physical damage. And it's already too late for them to bother apologizing, not that they would, though. They'd continue to hurt you until the damage became too great."

"I'm not going to believe you. They wouldn't do that. Besides, I deserve it." Barry argued.

"This is what I'm talking about, Barry. Your pure heart is one of your greatest abilities, but if not protected from empathic damage, it can be your greatest weakness." Spectre stated. "You wanna know why light and darkness coexist? It's because they share a bond, one that mortals will never truly understand. Not even close. You see, the darkness naturally feels fury, agony, emptiness, every negative emotion at infinite levels. However, the light is there to comfort it, to make it happy. Because on its own, the darkness cannot feel positive emotions."

"Well, even if it's true, we'd stop it." Barry said.

"No, you can't. And your team both can't and won't stop it. Supernatural is unbound by the laws of science. Besides, few things could repair something like this. This damage will be beyond your regeneration's ability to heal. One of the saddest things is how a pure heart tends to have trouble recognizing who truly are its friends and who truly are its greatest enemies."

"They're not my enemies!" Barry snapped.

"See? That's your light trying to defend its so-called friends, so-called family. It's wrong about them." Spectre stated. "You don't even realize what they're doing to you. It's killing you. Your pure heart is dying, Barry. Your darkness is doing everything it can to save it, but in the end, it'll fail. Once that happens, all it'll feel is that same fury, agony, and emptiness. It won't even remember what it was like to love, and if it cannot have the light back, then it'll have its vengeance. It'll take everything from those who've hurt you, and when they are suffering, their pain still won't ever be comparable to what it feels."

"Okay, first off, they all had a right to be angry at me. I screwed things up!" Barry shouted.

"Everyone screws things up, Barry. Everyone makes mistakes. You didn't know what would happen if you altered the past. But who's to say that Caitlin and Cisco didn't know that the Particle Accelerator would become unstable? Who's to say they didn't know it would kill fourteen people? Who's to say that they had not been helping Eobard all this time and were using you? I find it strange how they just so conveniently moved on after all the destruction they've caused."

Barry shook his head. "No, you're wrong. They didn't know what would happen."

"Did you know what would happen, Barry?" Spectre shook his head. "No, of course you didn't. And you at least tried to set things right, while they would've stayed in Flashpoint. Caitlin was a real bitch."

"She has powers she can't control. It's messing with her head." Barry argued.

"Perhaps it's affecting her mentally. Regardless, Killer Frost is a part of her. What Killer Frost said, she said. That's what she felt. Remember how she said that you keep messing with everyone's lives, wrecking everything and leaving them to pick up the pieces from your mistakes? She's pathetic. Sure, you made mistakes. But she wrecked the lives of nine families, because nine of the fourteen people that died were kids. Not even preteens, but she doesn't care about that. Maybe becoming Killer Frost is her punishment." Spectre suggested.

"Cisco's brother died!" Barry pointed out.

"So?" Spectre asked carelessly. "You know, Cisco wished that Dante was dead. And, well, careful what you wish for. How is it that it even takes his brother's death for him to realize that he did love him? How does he just change his mind like that?"

"They haven't been close in a long time. Cisco just forgot that he cared about Dante."

"Really? He just forgot? Well, it's pitiful someone like him can forget that he loved his own brother when he's supposed to be a genius. Guess he's not."

"Whatever, your words mean nothing. They're all hurt." Barry objected.

"And your heart is dying." Spectre reminded. "Literally. That team is yours is made up of selfish people. I am sorry that you have to go through this pain, and it's worse because you won't do anything about it, because a pure heart usually cares for the wrong people. Snart may have killed a couple people, but that security guard? He thought you'd manage to save him. It's Cisco's fault that guy died, really. Not only that, but where were they when you needed them? The night your father died, instead of trying to comfort you, they lock you up. They were cowards, and it's rather ironic how cowards like that still live. Your only true friend may be Oliver, and perhaps Snart, who'd at least try to comfort you."

"Okay, say it's all true: what proof do you have that it all is?"

"Oh, you will notice, maybe tomorrow, maybe in a few hours. Take a look at your chest. I'm certain that when you get the chance, you'll noticeable something _off._ Now, if you will excuse me, Barry, I must make my leave."

And with that, Spectre ran off, too fast for even Barry to perceive him.

* * *

"He's lying, right? I mean, that's possible. Is it?" Barry asked the team.

"Um, well, I'm the kind of guy that believes in the supernatural, but this is something else." HR said.

Barry shook his head. "Doesn't matter. He was lying." He took off the suit at super speed, only to stop once he noticed something.

"Barry?" Iris asked in concern.

Slowly, the speedster turned around, and everyone's eyes widened when they saw what looked like his heart underneath his flesh, and it was black. As if it was dying.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, what'd you all think? I figured that Barry would have a pure heart to where it's at a supernatural scale, and that he would have unbreakable willpower. Of course, that won't likely save him from this one. Anyway, leave a review, tell me what you think and I'll probably update next week or sooner.**


	2. Chapter 2

The team had begun anxious ever since they saw Barry's heart. Caitlin had tried MRIs, X-rays, everything, but as soon as Barry had been told those things by Spectre, he had begun completely undetectable to the machines. Every Cisco couldn't vibe him. None of this made much sense, but they knew one thing was certain. What Spectre had said was true, and if what he said was true, then Barry was in grave danger.

"Well, is there anything we can do?" Iris asked.

"Supernatural is not my thing, Iris." Cisco replied in frustration. "I didn't even thing any of this was actually possible!"

"There's gotta be something we can do." Joe said. "Can't you make some sort of serum?"

"Joe, I don't know if we can." Caitlin said. "Look, Spectre said that anything supernatural was beyond science, right? So what good would a serum do? That might end up agitating his heart for all we know."

"Well, you gotta do something. We can't just let Barry die!" Iris exclaimed.

"Iris, I'm not going to die." Barry said calmly. "Look, we'll find a solution to this. Just like we always do, alright?"

She wanted to say something, but she just didn't have it in her to argue with Barry. "Okay. Okay."

"Guys, maybe we won't find a solution because we're all trying to use science." HR suggested. "I mean, that's what he said, right? If science is not gonna work on supernatural, then what will?"

"Okay, where is this going?" Cisco asked in annoyance.

"Don't you have any friends with supernatural aspects?" HR asked.

Cisco sighed, wondering how he didn't realize it. "Yeah, we do."

"But this is something else, HR. We don't really have any friends that specialize in supernatural healing." Caitlin said.

"Well, talk to them, see if they have a solution. I mean, come on, they have to know something." HR replied.

"I'll call Oliver later." Barry said. "But right now, let's all try to relax. I'm sure we all need a moment to take some of this stuff in." And with that, he just walked out of the Cortex.

"He's acting like his heart isn't dying." Wally commented, sounding concern.

"Barry's never been afraid of anything. Not even death." Iris said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Barry was in the Speed Lab, running on that track in order to deal with the stress he was feeling. For a little while, his mind had gotten a headache when he tried to process it all, and because he the team was debating what to do, and they were loud. Very loud.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, causing him to fall over and lose control, rolling and hitting the wall before he stopped. He tried to stand, only to clench his chest in pain as it continued. It even seemed to affect his breathing as he laid there on his side.

"Told you the damage would be physical."

Barry looked up to see Spectre standing over him, and the other kneeled down in front of him.

"You might manage to use your supernatural speed, but prolonged usage can put strain on your heart."

Barry grunted as he finally managed to stand up. "What do you want, Spectre?"

The supernatural being ignored the question as he stood up as well. "You didn't listen. Your friends don't care for you, despite how they're acting at the moment."

"You're lying."

"Am I? Or are you still in denial?"

Barry stepped forward. "I'm not denying anything."

Spectre nodded. "So, still in the denial. It'd be so much easier if you could just see the truth."

"You don't know anything." Barry said, becoming agitated.

"I knew what you were, what abilities you possessed. How could I not know that your friends do not care for you? In fact, how do you know they all weren't helping Eobard? How do you know they weren't helping Zoom? How do you know they aren't plotting to use you for their bidding?"

"You're trying to get in my head, trying to fill me with lies."

"Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't have to, you have _them_ to do that for you."

"I know what you're doing, and I won't let it work."

"No, I'm not trying to deceive you, Barry. They are. Well, likely not HR, but the others? I wouldn't be surprised if they were up to something." Spectre stated.

"I don't have to listen to you." Barry stated.

"They're monsters, Barry." Spectre stepped forward. "Did Joe ever tell you about that one time he killed an innocent man? Or that time he killed a robber who was only doing what was necessary for his family?"

"Joe's not a murder." Barry argued.

Spectre sighed. "He is. Ask him yourself. Go on, ask him who he's killed."

"Why should I trust you?" Barry demanded.

"Because you know I'm telling you the truth!" Spectre snapped. "Your heart senses no deception from me, Barry. You know I am honest, I have not told you a lie. I have not attempted to deceive you. But if anyone other than Eobard or Zoom was trying to deceive you, it'd be them. Your so-called friends."

"They are not my enemies. And they never will be." Barry objected.

Spectre shook his head. "Why is it that the pure are the ones that fall because they protect the evil? Why is it like that? Well, the world's cruel. Tragic. You could always go back, save your father, your mother, have that good life you so rightfully deserve. But you do nothing, because of them."

Barry blinked, and Spectre was gone. Like he just disappeared. Of course, he didn't bother thinking much of it. The supernatural being was gone, and it's not like he could find him.

Right now, he would continue running, but he probably shouldn't. It would only agitate his heart if he did. So instead, he decided to just walk off the track and go somewhere in order to think some of this stuff through. At the same time, he pulled out his phone to call Oliver and Team Arrow, then maybe the Legends.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Originally, I wanted this chapter to be a little longer, at least two thousand words, but I figured that long stories sometimes have short chapters. Anyway, I'll update as much as I can, but I have other stories to focus on.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had not taken long for both Team Arrow and the Legends to arrive at STAR Labs. Oliver had just dealt with a terrorist, who ended up dying in an explosion, which didn't actually surprise anyone. And the Legends had finally gotten out of that messed up timeline they were trapped in for nearly a year. They said the others wouldn't believe the insane things they had gone through in order to leave.

"Alright, so what's the problem exactly?" Oliver asked.

"Well, Oliver, that's kinda hard to explain." Barry said hesitantly.

"There's no way it's more unbelievable than what we went through. Just tell us." Sara said.

Barry took a deep breath as he glanced at Team Flash, then he returned his gaze to the others. "Okay, so basically, this... guy who's calling himself "Spectre" for the time being has robbed a bank, just to get my attention so that he and I could talk. I don't know what he is exactly. He's not a metahuman. He's too powerful. And he's faster than me, and he can teleport."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Cisco asked in confusion.

Barry sighed. "I just spoke with him in the Speed Lab."

"And you didn't tell us?" Iris asked.

"Guys, don't worry about that. We just talked. He tried to trick me, but it didn't work." Barry explained. "Anyway, Spectre said that my heart was..."

"Your heart was what?" Oliver asked, getting a impatient.

"His heart is dying." Cisco answered.

There was silence, but only for a short amount of time before Oliver began laughing.

"His heart's dying. Your heart's dying?! How does that even happen?!" He demanded.

"Uh, well, that's kind of a long story, Oliver. We'll tell you another time." Barry said calmly.

"No, we won't. Barry's heart is dying because of... us." HR stated.

"WHAT?!" Oliver was much more furious as he glared at Team Flash. "What did you do?! What did you do to Barry?! Are you trying to kill him?"

"We didn't know what we were doing." Joe said.

Oliver scoffed. "Really? How is it that his heart is dying, yet you don't know until now? And you call yourself his father."

"Ollie, it's okay." Barry said in an attempt to calm his friend.

"No, this is not okay, Barry! This is serious. I don't even have the words." Oliver replied.

"Hold on, how is his heart even dying? What exactly did you guys do to Barry?" Ray asked.

"Um, well, you know how we all have been mad at Barry and said some things we probably shouldn't have said?" Cisco asked.

Oliver glared at him. "Oh, I did not forget, Cisco."

"Well, Spectre said that my heart had turned the emotional damage into physical damage." Barry stated.

"How does that even happen?" Jax asked.

"Okay, so basically, Spectre says I'm not fully human. Apparently, I'm half supernatural. Semi-supernatural being. My body's mortal, vulnerable to mortally means and all. But the supernatural side... well, when I found out what I was, I became invisible to technology, Cisco's vibes, and every mortally means. Only actual beings can perceive me. And any superpowers or superhuman abilities I gain will be augmented to the supernatural scale, making them beyond science. I also have an ability known as "Pure Heart." Spectre says that too much empathic damage will eventually be converted into actual damage. Which is why it looks like this." Barry took off his shirt to reveal his chest, and Team Arrow's and the Legends' eyes widened when they saw the black heart.

"Oh, god. Oh, god." Oliver took a deep breath, doing his best to stay calm. "Okay, what do we do?"

"Well, do you all know anything about the supernatural?" Cisco asked.

Oliver glared at him. "None of us know anything, Cisco!"

"Okay, clam down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! Barry is dying! Of course, I shouldn't be surprised that you don't care."

Cisco's eyes widened. "Hey, I care!"

Oliver scoffed. "I doubt that."

"Okay, Ollie, please calm down." Barry said calmly. "Look, we'll find a solution. Somehow."

"Well, there could possibly have been one solution." Amaya stated. "We just got back from a messed up timeline. There was this spear capable of changing reality, but it's gone. Destroyed."

"And that's okay. We'll find another way." Barry said. "Look, we don't know anything about the supernatural, but it's not too late to learn. I'm sure I have plenty of time left."

"Barry, your heart is dying. I'm not sure you have much time." Oliver said.

"Well, I won't die if my heart does. I'll just... change. Only my darkness will be left." Barry stated.

Oliver's eyes widened. "Your darkness?"

"Spectre said that if the light dies, the darkness will become vengeful."

"Of course it will. Why wouldn't it?"

"We're going to find a way around this, Ollie." Barry said calmly.

"Okay, how are you even calm?" Oliver asked.

Barry shrugged. "I just am."

Oliver shook his head, very frustrated. "This is... this is insane! This is beyond insane! What are we going to do?"

"Oliver, please, calm down."

"Not now, Barry!"

"Look, I know you're upset, but you need to calm down. This isn't-" Barry couldn't finish his sentence as he groaned before clenching his chest in pain. He would've fallen over if Oliver didn't catch him, and he was gently carried to the hospital bed they had in the Cortex room before being set down on it.

"Oh, god. It's getting worse!" Oliver exclaimed worriedly, not sure what to do.

Barry took several deep breathes before he was able to speak. "Ollie, just relax. Everything's gonna be fine."

"That so isn't true."

Everyone spun around to see Savitar standing in the Cortex room, as if he appeared out of nowhere. That's when he kneeled down and his armor opened up from the back before he stepped out of it, glaring at everyone as they all let out a gasp the moment they saw his scarred face.

"I told you. I'm the Future Flash."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry I haven't updating in so long. I got caught up with my other stories. Also, I think Savitar made too early of an appearance, but I plan to make up for that. Now, with that out of the way, on with the story.**

* * *

Savitar couldn't help but chuckle. However, it sounded devoid of any emotion, other than bitterness. "You know what I don't like about some stories? Sometimes, the villain reveals himself a little too early to the characters of the story. But you see, my love would tell me that the story might make up for that flaw. What can he say, though? After all, my love was the Light. I... I'm just the Dark. Perhaps it's just normal for me to dislike things so easily. Unless, of course, they were something my love enjoyed."

"Barry," Oliver spoke calmly, not wanting to provoke this obviously darker version of his friend. "I'm not gonna pretend I completely know how this works, but whatever you're about to do, you don't have to do it."

"Yeah, man." Cisco agreed. "We can fix all this."

Savitar gave Cisco a glare that would haunt him for the rest of his days. "Fix this? Hmm, okay, how do you propose to fix _any_ of this? What, you just gonna use science to manipulate something supernatural in every sense and aspect? You think that just because you can travel to other dimensions means you're a supernatural being capable of fixing everything? No, the only supernatural aspect you all have are your souls. Me? Well, since I'm half supernatural, I'm supernatural in one or more aspects, making me superior to you all."

"You're not a god." Barry stated, still recovering from the pain he felt earlier.

"Compared to our so-called friends, I am so much more than a god."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why all this?" Barry demanded. "Why do you want to kill Iris?"

"She made her choice." Savitar said, and everything around them both seemed to flicker, like a scene in a movie. Then, Barry gasped in shock and horror when he saw his friends lying on the ground, all of them dead. Some of them appeared to have been killed in ways more brutal than how the others were killed, except HR and Oliver, who both seemed to be merely unconsciousness. Blood stained the Cortex room, and everything just looked darker, even when the lights were still on.

"What have you done?" Barry asked, completely horrified.

"What have I done?" Savitar demanded. "What have they done? They're the ones who did what they did to us. What I did to them was mercy, really. They're lucky a part of Light still lives, otherwise I would've killed them all far more slowly. In fact, I could've sent them all to the one true hell, but I didn't, because I still have some degree of mercy left within my dead heart."

"What else?"

"What else what?"

"What else have you done?"

"Oh, you wanna know what my other plans are? Well, it's simple. I'm making adjustments. The Legends, Team Flash, most of Team Arrow; all of them are my enemies, and they'll be treated as such."

"What's that supposed to mean? What did you do?"

"You need not concern yourself with my plans, Light. That's why they are _my_ plans, and you don't have to worry about them. Not at all."

"Okay, I don't know what you've done, but I can guess that whatever you've done is madness!" Barry exclaimed. "Whatever you did, you must've gone too far."

"Yes, what I did is what you'd consider going too far." Savitar admitted. "But it's called doing what need be done, Light. I don't expect you too understand. You were always too forgiving, even to your enemies."

"What exactly did you do?" Barry repeated his question.

"Let's just say, my enemies will have multiple problems to worry about when you wake up."

"Wake up?"

"Yes, you didn't realize it, but you had lost consciousness when you were placed on the bed. All of this? This is our mental world, where you and I can interact with one another. Hell, we've done it before many, many times."

"How come I don't remember us interacting before?"

"Most of the time, you aren't exactly too aware of everything. It's mainly your subconscious, which is why you don't remember how we've interacted many times here. The only difference was that the last few times we did it, we used to create a paradise within our mental world."

"What are your plans?"

"Like I said, you'll find out when you wake up. Which should happen about now." Savitar stated.

And at that moment, the room began to shake. At the same time, a bright light was beginning to engulf everything around them both. Soon, the light consumed everything, blinding Barry in the process to where he could see nothing, not even Savitar.

* * *

Barry let out a gasp as he immediately sat up on the hospital bed the team had placed him on. He felt disoriented as he looked around frantically, unable to hear the sound of his friends speaking to him, trying to calm him down. It was almost impossible for him to know that it was Oliver who was by his side, but when he realized it was him, he cold see the worried expression on the Green Arrow's face.

"Barry!" Oliver yelled. "Hey, it's okay. Barry, relax."

"What happened?" Barry asked when he realized it was actually just Oliver. "Where is everyone?"

"Something came up." Oliver replied. "Everyone else went to investigate, so did Joe and the others."

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. They're still investigating what's going on downtown, but so far, everything seems okay."

"Savitar." Barry muttered.

Oliver raised a brow. "What?"

"Savitar." Barry repeated, speaking up. "He's... He's a speedster. My dark side. He spoke to me, said that his enemies were going to have multiple problems. And he sees everyone except you and HR as his enemies! We gotta warn the others."

"Hey, hey." Oliver said as he held Barry down. "You just woke up. You need to give yourself a moment for you do anything."

"Ollie-"

"Barry." Oliver interrupted him sternly. "Take a moment. Now, I'll go check the cameras to see what's going on, but you are in no condition to be running around. So you better not run off, alright?"

Barry wasn't even sure if he had the strength to argue. Especially when the person he would argue with was Oliver, the Green Arrow. Needless to say, his only option was to comply, so he relaxed as best as he could.

"Please, let's just see what it is."

"Okay. Come on."

Oliver had to help Barry onto his feet, and he helped him walk all the way into the Cortex room. It seemed to make Oliver feel more worried about his friend as he knew that Barry's inability to walk steadily was a severe problem, but he hid his worry under his usual, serious expression. Although, Barry of all people knew better, but the Flash didn't comment on it as he also knew not to bother with it. That was just Oliver.

Oliver set Barry down onto a chair behind the desk where Cisco and Caitlin would usually monitor everything whenever he was the Flash. After making sure his friend was comfortable in the chair, Oliver looked towards the screen, along with Barry.

It wasn't anything bad like either of them had expected. The scene was completely normal as they saw their friends on screen searching everything around them. It was quiet, and there didn't seem to be anything wrong at all. However, Barry knew that Savitar had been real, so he didn't get his hopes up just yet as he stared at the screen warily, just waiting for something to jump out.

Like his friend, Oliver was concerned for their friends, but at the same time, he was beginning to question whether or not it was a false alarm. Although the mood wasn't exactly good, the vigilante didn't notice any signs that suggested that anything bad was gonna happen... yet. Because he knew better.

"What exactly did Savitar say?" Oliver asked.

 **Just then, Jax/Stein fell out of nowhere and crashed onto the ground. It was obvious that the only reason they had survived the fall was because they had been merged as Firestorm at the time, but the crash also caused them to lose the connection. The two laid in the crater they had made when they crashed, both of them unconscious.**

"What the hell just happened?" Oliver exclaimed.

"Did you see anything?" Barry asked.

"No, I didn't see anything!"

 **Jax and Stein weren't the only ones to fall out of nowhere, as Sara came into view. She looked like she had been thrown from a great distance, but the worst part was her injuries. Sara was covered in blood from what appeared to be stab wounds, and it looked like she had lost a fight to someone, as her face also appeared to be bruised.**

 **After that, more and more of Team Flash, the Legends, and Team Arrow appeared on screen, each of them wounded and unconscious. But each of them were in a different state. While Jax and Stein had crashed, Sara had been beaten, along with Ray. Wally and Iris were hung upside down by their ankles, both of them not appearing to have any visible wounds, so they were likely knocked unconscious and maybe even beaten.**

 **All of Team Arrow were tied to crossed that appeared to be made out of actual giant arrows, and it was obvious that they had been beaten until they lost consciousness. But what made it so much worse was that the arrows were made of wood, and at the bottom of the crosses was fire. Obviously, they had been tied up to be burned.**

 **At that moment, it became apparent that each of them on screen were supposed to die. Beneath Wally and Iris were sharp spikes on the ground, a missile was sitting in between Jax and Stein, which must've got there after they crashed, and above Sara was a blade hanging by a rope.**

"Oh, my god." Oliver whispered.

"We have to get there!" Barry shouted in alarm before running at supernatural speed, carrying Oliver with him before the Green Arrow even had a chance to protest against Barry using his speed in his condition.

It only took a moment for them to arrive at the scene, and it took less than that for Barry to get the others to safety. However, they were still unconscious, and Barry and Oliver were now able to see just how severe their wounds actually were.

"Holy..." Barry trailed off as he stared down at his wounded friends. Upon closer examination, he and Oliver could see that Sara hadn't actually been stabbed all the way, so that was good news as her wounds weren't fatal. But the White Canary must've been stabbed so that she would suffer, as there were numerous stab wounds across her body. Jax and Stein weren't as vulnerable to injury while they were Firestorm, but they still had injuries from the crash, as well as a large bruise on both their foreheads. Wally and Iris's legs were obviously broken, considering how they were bent in disturbing ways.

Another thing was how Ray's suit looked wrecked, like he had fought an unnaturally strong person. Someone strong enough to destroy his suit. And it was clear that the suit hadn't provided him much protection, as Barry was able to determine that he had multiple fractures, including some broken ribs, just by feeling them. And each of the Team Arrow members looked as though they had been kicked repeatedly, even after they were knocked out.

"I've seen it all." Oliver muttered. "Me, Diggle, Thea, Sara, we've been through it all. But never... never have we ever come back like this. What the hell did Savitar do to them?"

"Assuming it was even Savitar." Barry said. "Sara's stab wounds aren't consistent with Savitar's blades. And I don't think Savitar would've been able to shoot Firestorm out of the sky. We're dealing with something else here, Oliver."

The Green Arrow nodded. "Yeah, well, we're gonna have to figure out what happened to them, where the others are, and what's gonna happen next. A storm's coming, Barry."


End file.
